


Reassurance

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Community: springkink, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Teddy blinked at his phone: Billy. Billy always called when he couldn't sleep, and Teddy was always dumb enough to leave his phone on in case Billy called. Sometimes he slept through the vibrations, but usually it woke him up. Well, woke him up enough. He got out of bed and walked over to the computer. He rubbed his eyes. The bedside clock said _2:32._

At least it wasn't a school night.

He turned the computer on and tried to wake up. He could get himself coffee, but then Mom might hear him.

He signed into chat; Billy was already logged in, waiting for him.

 _U okay?_

 _Yeah,_ the reply came, more slowly than it normally did. _Nightmare._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I'm okay._ But there was another long pause before Billy typed, _You done your homework?_

 _Yeah. Not sure what grade I'll get but it's done._

 _Y, me 2. _And then: _Hey___

 _Billy?_

 _You know I wouldn't. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Or anyone on the team. Right?_

 _Yeah. Of course._

 _OK._

Teddy stared at the letters for a minute. It must've been a hell of a dream. _We're a team, right? We trust each other._

 _Yeah._

 _And. You know. I trust you. Always._

 _Me too. Thanks._

 _I'll keep the phone next to me, okay?_

 _Okay. TY._

 _Night._

 _Night._


End file.
